Power Rangers Super Mega Force vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
by Nomorereason.Darkus
Summary: Power Rangers Super Megaforce vs Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Under the Black Flag. Can the teams work together to take down a common enemy or will they take down each other?
1. Prologue

A traveler wearing black pants and jacket with magenta t-shirt watches as a giant sky ship flies into the city from onto of a building. He wears a blackbird styled camera around his neck and he lifts it up, snapping a picture of the red sky ship proudly holding the Gokaiger insignia. The picture comes out distorted and he takes out another picture, also distorted, and compares the two. The man would look up into the sky, smiling. After all, who knows what the eyes of the destroyer see as he continues to unite all warriors of justice.

"So it begins", the masked rider says before he turns around, as a distorted barrier shows up. Behind him, the red sky ship lands hovers above the city before a giant anchor falls, hitting the ground. Throughout the city, cries of chaos can be heard. He pauses.

"The Super Mega Force team meets the Pirate Sentai…" A smirk appears on the face of the traveler. "I wonder how they will fare together as a team. Or will they fall apart fighting each other? My mission here is over. The two will need to work as a team to face the oncoming threat."

Suddenly, a dimension barrier appears before him. The stranger looks behind him before running his fingers against his strange belt. He then walks through, continuing to pass through all dimensions.


	2. Chapter I-Gokaiger

I- Gokai Change!

Captain Marvelous, leader of the Pirate Sentai sits on his usual chair, eating. Joe sits to his right, the second best mate, eating as well. Next to him sits Luka, and across from her, Ahim, both enjoying a meal. Don runs around, refilling the various plates and makes sure everyone is filled before he sits down, finally eating. Everyone is relaxed until Gai runs into the room, rather alarmed.

"Captain Marvelous-San! Where have you guys been?!"

Captain Marvelous finishes his meal, wiping his mouth with a napkin before getting up. "We were looking for the greatest treasure in the galaxy. In space, there is a rumored Black Gokaiger Key. I want it." Joe nods.

Gai blinks, shaking his head. "A new Key?!" He begins to get rather excited, running up to Marvelous. "Where is it?!-" Marvelous gently pushes him away, smirking. "Didn't you have something to tell us?"

Gai nods, suddenly looking very serious. "I just felt a giant shift. It was almost like an earthquake. I-"  
>The robotic parrot, Navi, suddenly flies in the air after looking at the big monitor in the room. "Minna, Minna! We're being atta-"<br>Suddenly, the giant sky ship is rocked with explosions, everyone falling to the floor.

Marvelous tries to get up but the sky ship suddenly shifts 90 degrees and he falls to the side. "Who's piloting the-" The giant sky ship suddenly fires from its side cannon, and afterwards, there was an eerie silence. Slowly, Marvelous would look around, seeing his fallen allies knocked out. As he walks to check on the closest member, Joe, footsteps could be heard, echoing across the room. On reflexes, Marvelous spins around, taking out his Gokai Flintlock. Before he could even fire it, it was shot out of his hand. Clenching his hand, he looks at shooter.

"I don't know who you are but-"  
>The figure, wearing a black robe, black pants, and a black and dark grey armored shirt shoots at him again with an identical flintlock. "They call me, the Black Flag. You can even call me Gokai Black…" He smiles, holding out a black ranger key. Marvelous's eyes widens as Joe and Luka, recovered, running to Marvelous's side. Marvelous nods at them as they all take out their ranger keys and the mobirates device. The trio shouts, "Gokai Change!" before inserting the key into the morpher, rotating the key clockwise, transforming. The morpher acknowledges the morph, shouting, <em>~Gokaiger!~<em>

Marvelous poses. "Gokai…Red."

Joe poses. "Gokai Blue."

Luka poses. "Gokai Yellow!"

Black Flag looks up, taking out his own mobirates. "Gokai…" He suddenly runs at them, taking out his gun, firing in one hand. At the last minute, he tosses the flintlock in the air as he stops within an inch in front of his opponents, turning the key. "Change!" He transforms into Gokai Black, the morpher shouting ~_Gokaiger!_~ as he fires again at the Pirates. Joe rushes in front, slashing the bullets away from his allies. Marvelous and Luka then jump in front, firing with their own blasters, causing Flag to stagger back. The other members of the pirates begin to get up.

Flag groans, stepping back. "Don't think you've won because on the contrary, you haven't." Flag summons two keys, inserting one into his gun and he takes out his Gokai Saber, placing a key into that as well. He hits the keys together and the click, beginning to power up.

_~Final…~ _

Marvelous smirks as the three mimic Flag's move, powering up their own attacks. ~Final…~

"Marvelous, it's three against one. Something's wrong here." Joe notes.

"He's probably mad. After all, he did attack us.", Luke says smugly.

All four, powered up, get ready to attack. Each of their Sabers and flintlocks glow red, blue, green, yellow and pink in consecutive order.. Flag's weapons glow an extra black, as each weapons fire.

~…Wave!~

~…Wave!~

Flag's attack fires a fraction of a second faster, hitting as the three Gokaigers fire, both of their attacks beginning to battle each other. The Gokaiger's final wave begins to overcome Flag's before suddenly the weapons begin to whirr and weaken. Just then a cannonball hits the sky ship, breaking the concentration of the Gokaigers while Flag jumps up, slamming his Flintlock and Saber together again, firing another instant blast. ~Final Wave!~

Flag's attack beats the Gokaiger's weakened assault and sends them flying backwards. "I told you…You didn't win."

He steps back as the wall of the sky ship explodes causing heavy smoke to cloud the room. Flag, using the distraction, disappears as the smoke clears. Don, Ahim, and Gai rushes to their fallen allies with a look of worry on their faces...

"Marvelous-San!"

"Luka-San!"

"Joe-San!"


	3. Chapter 2- SuperMega Force

II- Super Mega Mode!

Troy, standing on the edge of the cliff, looked at the view of the city. In that instant, everything came back to him. The Armada attacking the city and nearly demolishing it. The troopers, fighting the civilians who were defenseless. The Civilians, standing strong, were refusing to let the forces of evil defeat them all. And at last...The Super Mega Rangers…fighting the Emperor behind it all, finally taking him down. Then the rest of the Armada had struck, in a wild attempt, to avenge their leader. They were all outnumbered, all of them, back to back. Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake, and Noah, all, back to back, exhausted from their ongoing battle. When everything seemed to go badly, the first of the Legendary Rangers appeared. Then all of them did. Soon, the Legendary War occurred, the Mighty Morphin and Mega Force team leading the charge. It was evident that the Armada never faced a challenge as formidable as the Earth Rangers because in less than two minutes, the combined might of the Rangers defeated the Armada. At last, the invasion was over. They had won. And best of all, the combined might of the rangers had revived their fallen ally, Robo Knight.

Troy sighed, turning around. At the end of it all, Troy had buried his Super Mega Saber, showing that the war was over. After that, they celebrated. They had won! Orion had gone back to his home planet in an attempt to repair his world in hopes that once again, the world would become populated. It had been a couple of months since the battle took place

"So why can't I rest easy?" He asked himself. And that's when he saw it. The Super Mega Sky Ship Zord, flying into the city. Suddenly, it was attacked by a Black version of the exact ship and there was heavy smoke.

_~Rangers…Can you hear me? Rangers?~_ A voice called from his book bag. He opened it, taking out his Super Mega Force morpher.

"Yes Gosei. This is Troy. Is that our ship?"

_~Rangers, can you hear me? Meet at the Cave immediately.~_

"Gosei, I'm here! Can't you hear me?" There was no response. That's when he saw it. His morpher seemed to be glowing dully. When he opened it, it made weak whirring noises. When he tried pressing codes onto the key numbers, they all made an identical faint noise. Deciding that he had no better option, he rushed back to the cave where the rest of the rangers were looking at the sky ship at the monitor. The black sky ship has disappeared, leaving the other heavily damaged.

_"Troy, you're here. Good."_

"What's going on Gosei?" Troy asked.

Noah looked up. "Did you guys see the Sky ship Zord in the air? I didn't know you were piloting it!"

Jake looked at the two. "Wait, what? Gia and I were at the Fro-Yo place! What's going on?"

Emma looked them all. "You guys didn't see it? The Sky ship was being attacked by another sky ship!"

Gia sighed. "I thought that we had won?"

Tensou, their robot pal, was going around in circles in obvious disarray.

_"Rangers, it seems like I have some explaining to do. Do you recall when I first gave you the Super Mega Force morpher? When I said that there were several powers that this world has never seen before?"_ Gosei asked of them.

Troy nodded.

_"The truth, those powers you used originally belonged to a universe that ran parallel to ours."_

"You mean like the RPM universe?" Noah asked.

_"Yes. Those powers were only unlocked as the dimension barriers were weakened. The powers were lost in space and time and we have been collecting them ever since. Those powers belonged to your counter parts, the 'Super Sentai" warriors. That sky ship belonged to the Pirate Sentai. I wanted to warn you. Their sky ship has fallen. I have reason to believe that their attacker will be looking for all of you-"_

Suddenly, red alarms in the cave flared and Tensou looked at the Rangers.

"We have an intruder!-"

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard and it hit Tensou, who exploded, sparks raining down everywhere.

"Tensou!" The rangers spun around, looking to the face of their assailant.

Black Flag, looked at them with bored eyes. "Relax. It was a robot. It didn't feel a thing."

Troy looked at Flag, enraged. "Tensou was more than a robot. He. Was. Our. FRIEND!" He took out his morpher, the others following him, equally enraged.

Noah especially looked angry. "You shouldn't have done that! Tensou has been here for us from the very start!"

Flag sighs. "Let me try this again then. Relax, you'll soon join your friend." He fires a shot from his Flintlock towards the rangers.

They inserted their keys into their morphers, transforming.

"Super Mega Red!"

"Super Mega Blue!'

"Super Mega Green!"

"Super Mega Pink!"

"Super Mega Yellow!"

Flag looked at them while the Ranger surrounded him.

"So…This is how it's going to be?"

_"Rangers, be careful! This does not bode well."_

"What do you want?" Gia asked Flag, aiming at him.

"Everything." He takes out a black key and inserts it into his morpher. "Gokai Change…No. Wait." He pauses.

Jake fires a warning shot. "Stand down and we'll go easy on you!"

Flag grins. "Go easy on me? Riiight." He twists the key again. "Flag Switch!" His morpher would acknowledge his change form, declaring _~Gokai Change switch to Legendary Ranger Mode~_. "Super Mega Mode, Black!" Flag transforms into Super Mega Force Black, his morpher yelling out, _~Super Mega Force~_.

Jake would turn to Gosei. "Why am I not the Super Mega Force black ranger?!"

_"There's a simple explanation for that Jak-"_

Flag, growing tired, would shoot Gosei multiple times, damaging him.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Emma yelled.

"I know. That's sort of the point."

"Stop hurting our friends!" Troy would leap at Flag, starting to attack him. Flag would have jumped back, smirking.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Jake?"

"Go for it Noah!" Jake would toss his sword for Noah to catch when he does. As Noah would toss his blaster to Jake, Flag jumps up, grabbing the blaster and lands, sheathing his saber.

"Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" Jake yelled at Flag.

"Well, if you want it so badly…" Flag would then spin around, blasting everyone and everything. The rangers, sparking, would be knocked back as the glass cases containing the ranger keys would be shattered.

"No! I don't know what you're doing but-"

"You won't stop me? I protest. I really do. What I want is your Ranger Keys. And I intend to steal them all. I already stole the Gokaigers' but I doubt they realized it. I'm pirate lad, and you pirating a pirate is an infringement of copyright!"

~_Final Strike~ _Flag would insert two of the fallen Ranger Keys into his two guns and fires directly at the rangers while tossing the blaster he stole. In a quick motion, he would load another key into his Super Mega Saber and initiating another Final Strike. As the saber's Strike hit the dual Blaster strike, they would merge, creating an image of a scorpion which would then attack the rangers with its tail, causing them to demorph and forcefully kick them out of the cave.

"Well. That was easy." Flag picks up the keys, one by one before looking at Gosei.

_"Why are you doing this?"_

"Because I'm a pirate. I steal what I want, you hear that?" He would once again shoot Gosei and turning around, walk out of the cave where the other rangers were, defeated and demorphed.

"You know. I wasn't sure that move I pulled would work. I thought it would actually blow up in my face. Or worse, bring down the cave on top of us all. But I saw a risk and I took it."

Troy would attempt to get up, holding his blaster aiming at Flag. "I…won't…let…you leave with the keys!" He groans, staggering back.

Flag sighs. "You know. I left you your Super Mega Ranger Keys. And your Mega Force Keys. If you want them back, meet me at the place where you took down the emperor. That is…if you do want them back. After all, do you really want the keys to the past rangers in the hands of a rogue pirate?" Flag would walk up to him, beginning to help Troy up. As Troy would regain his vertical base, Flag would viciously hit Troy would the handle of his Saber on his chest, knocking out Troy again. Flag laughs, skipping to his landed sky ship as he would take off, leaving the scene of the battle behind.


	4. Chapter 3- The Battle

III- Gokai Change to Legendary Ranger Mode!

Captain Marvelous stood behind Don on the landed Gokai Galleon.

"The ship has taken severe damage Captain Marvelous-San…"

Captain Marvelous would clench his fist, heavily frustrated in the outcome of the fight. Luka is in the med bay, recovering while Joe is up but nowhere near to fighting condition. Marvelous had forced Joe to stay down, not wanting him to over exert himself. Marvelous suddenly punches the wall in anger.

"We over under estimated him! That bastard stole our keys."

Ahim spoke up, hating to see the state in which Marvelous currently was in. "Marvelous-San, we'll get the keys back!"

Gai would chip it."After all, no one steals from the Go….Kaigers!" Gai would hold out his ranger key with a determined look on his face. Marvelous would nod, still visibly bothered.

"On the bright side, he left our Gokai Keys. That's all we need, right?" Don asked, getting up.

Marvelous would once again nod. "How long will it take for the ship to be repaired?"

"Not long. I'm sure I can fix it quickly."

Suddenly, on the ship's monitor, a transmission would open, showing a grinning Black Flag holding up the box containing all of the Ranger Keys. "If you ever want to see your ranger keys again, come to the crash site at 6 PM tomorrow. The one behind the city. That is, if you want to get your keys after all. I guess I'm the only one that would grasp the ultimate treasure in the universe."

Marvelous, in enraged, would walk up to the monitor, raising his fist angrily to Flag. "You should never have taken our keys or hurt my crew. I'll be there, taking back what belongs to us with this very hand." Marvelous would then proceed to punch the monitor, shattering the screen, causing Don to yell.

"Marvelous-San! We needed that!"

Marvelous would wave apologetically to Don. Gai would turn to Marvelous. "When you said that "I'll be taking back the keys", you meant all of us, right?" Gai would look at Marvelous in the eyes, causing him to sigh once more.

"Well, you are a pirate…" Marvelous would nod, causing Gai to brighten up. "We have until tomorrow to take back what's ours. Everyone retire to the bedrooms. We'll all go when everyone's rest up."  
>The pirate team would then retire, hoping that Joe and Luka would be in fighting shape by tomorrow's sunlight.<p>

Troy would wake up, getting up, groaning in pain. To his surprise, the other rangers didn't much an inch yet.

"Guys…We need to get back our keys." The rangers would begin to stir, everyone beginning to get up. They went back to the cave, in an attempt to look at the damage and salvage what they could. To their dismay, the damaged body of Tensou was nowhere to be found and all of the ranger keys were got except for the Super Mega Force Ranger Keys. Troy would look around, trying to find the Mega Force keys. Instead, he found a note which Troy would read aloud.

_"Oh rangers, I lied. I decided to take your Mega Force keys as well. It's not like they would have done anything to help you anyway. If you want to get back your keys, you will need to take them from me. 6 PM. That's the time I expect you all to be here at Emperor Marvo's crash site. After all, it is only fitting. Here, at this very site, the Legendary War happened allowing the rangers from all time to carve their image and becoming legendary. It only makes sense for the legend of the Power Rangers to end at the exact spot. And once the rangers are defeated, I'm sure Earth would be up for the taking.  
>Black Flag."<em>

"Can you believe the nerve of this guy?" Noah asked, limping.

"We'll personally wipe that smirk off his face."  
>Everyone would nod, turning to look at Gosei. He was heavily damaged and it appeared that he wouldn't be in a position to help at all.<p>

"Rangers, we all should rest. We'll fight tomorrow and take back our legend. We did not just put everything we had. Not every sweat and tear. Not every sacrifice into finding the Armada only for this guy to show up and take all of that away! No. We will not fall. We'll show Flag the power of the Rangers." Troy would put his hand in the middle, all of the rangers following suit.

"Earth's defenders…"

"NEVER SURRENDER!" They all would finish. The rangers would lock the cave before going their own homes in hopes of recovering.

The next day at school, the rangers were unable at all to focus on their classes. Noah especially had a rough time, eventually giving up and putting his head down. No one seemed to understand what was going on with them and whenever a professor or a friend would ask them, "What's wrong?" their responses were all the same. "Nothing just tired. That's all, really." Soon, classes were over and the rangers went directly to the cave.  
>"Are we all ready?" Troy asked of them. A response was not needed as all they did was nod. All that was left to do was to wait for time to pass.<p>

The Gokaigers had a hard time sleeping as well. At the very least, Luka and Joe seemed ready to fight. They were also very angry, Joe in particular angry at himself.  
>"How could I fall so easily? How could I not see that coming?!"<br>Marvelous looked at Joe before shaking his head.  
>"What could you have done? What could all of us have done? He beat us, short and simple. We weren't ready at the time. We are, now. The keys he stole from us, we'll get them back. We'll even steal from his ship. Understand?"<br>Joe would nod, Marvelous clapping him on the back. Soon, the pirates made their way to the chosen battle field. As did the Rangers.

Troy looked in the distance, finding a treasure box.

"Guys, look over there! Do you see that?"  
>"Do you think our ranger keys are in it?"<br>"There's only one way to find out!"  
>As the rangers would run up to the box, Noah suddenly had a thought.<br>"Guys…Hold it! We could be walking right into a trap!" Troy would nod before opening the treasure box, finding a bunch of ranger keys.  
>Jake grinned. "That was easy!" The others groaned.<br>"Jake! You never say that-Guys, I hear footsteps-"

The pirate sentai arrived, spotting the teenagers standing around their treasure chest.  
>"Marvelous, do you think that they're working with Flag?!"<br>Marvelous pauses as he reached into his belt, taking out his Gokai Gun.  
>"It's better not to take any chances. After all, this is a perfect spot for an ambush." Joe noted.<br>Marvelous would nod, before running, everyone taking out their own Gokai Guns and firing at the group of teenagers.

As Troy and the others would turn around, they would be suddenly attacked by a barrage of bullets, jumping back as an explosion ensued, causing the rangers to fall into the exact battle ground. The Gokaigers would run after them, jumping after them to face them one by one.

"I don't know who you are but we won't let you take away our keys. The past rangers entrusted all of us with them in the hopes that we'll defend the earth! We won't let them down!" Troy said, trying to make it up. He wasn't at one hundred percent. No one was at one hundred percent. Yet here they all, wanted to take back their keys, not knowing at all about the other.  
>Marvelous would only smirk. "Your keys? You earth brats surprise me at times. You better run to your parents before you get spanked." Marvelous would aim his Gun at Troy, the other rangers standing up.<p>

"Then you leave us no choice." Troy would take out his Super Mega Force morphers, the other rangers following suit. "It's Morphin' Time!"

Marvelous would take out his Gokai Cellphone Mobilates, the other members of the sentai following suit. "Gokai…Change!"

The rangers and Sentai would take out their keys, and transform into their respective colors posing when needed.

"Super Mega Force, Red."  
>"Super Mega Force, Blue!"<br>"Super Mega Force, Yellow."  
>"Super Mega Force, Green!"<br>"Super Mega Force, Pink!"  
>All together they would say, "Earth's defenders never surrender!" A massive explosion happened in the background, all the energy colliding behind them.<p>

_~Gokaiger!~_

"Gokai, Red!"  
>"Gokai, Blue!"<br>"Gokai, Yellow!"  
>"Gokai, Green!"<br>"Gokai, Pink!"  
>"Goooookai, Silver!"<br>All together, they would say, "Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!" An even bigger explosion would occur as the two forces were ready to go to war for each other.  
>"Let's make this showy!" Marvelous said before shooting Troy, staggering him back as Marvelous would charge at him. The others would charge at their respective colors.<br>_"The rangers suits, the gestures, they're the same. Right down to the very expression. Should we be fighting each other?"_ Noah thought.  
><em>"They're exactly like us! But we would also need our ranger keys back. Right?"<em> Ahim thought to herself as she battled Emma, who was equally as hesitant. Throughout the battles, there was the question hanging in the balance as everyone fought each other.  
><em>"What we're doing…is this, right?"<em> Marvelous turned to look at Gai as he parried Troy's slash.  
>"What?"<br>Gai looked at him. _"We're one of the same. All of us. We both fight for justice. This…doesn't feel right."  
><em>Marvelous was about to comment as Troy began to win the clash of the swords, causing him to stop back.  
>"Gai. You're a pirate, yes? We do what we want!" Marvelous would then focus on Troy and began to shoot at him as Troy deflected his shots.<br>"Your friend has a point…" Troy said as he jumped back, running to regroup with his team. The Gokaigers would then regroup with Marvelous and Gai. Troy would nod as the rangers entered their Final Strike charge. The Gokaigers would then enter their Final Wave charge as well, both teams charging their attack. Gai stopped, suddenly demorphing as both of teams attacks began to fire.  
>"Final…STRIKE!"<br>"Final….WAVE!"  
>The two attacks would hit each other, causing a clash, no side gaining nor losing ground. Suddenly, both attacks would seem to backfire and cause a massive explosion, knocking back both the Gokaigers and Super Mega Force Rangers forcefully demorphing them. As the smoke cleared, both teams looked injured and weak. They both were panting, seemingly exhausted. Black Flag would choose this time to emerge from his hiding spot, grinning. With his Ranger Key in hand, he tossed it up, morphing into Gokai Black.<br>"I didn't think it would be that easy. Looks like I fooled all of you good." He raised his Gokai Gun at them two, preparing to hit a Final Wave. "Both of you are too weak to do anything. I always win."  
>Suddenly, Marvelous would start smirking while Troy had an identical smirk as both got up. Flag looked very surprised as Marvelous crossed his arms.<br>"Do you think that pirates are that careless?"  
>Troy looked at Flag, returning to a serious expression. "We contacted the Gokaigers-" "Actually, we contacted you first-"<br>"I'm pretty sure it was us-"  
>"Nope. We definitely contacted you-"<br>"The point is we planned this out before you showed up. This spelled a trap. And we agreed to not attack each other full out."  
>Marvelous would turn to Troy. "Wait, we weren't supposed to attack each other full out? I was legitimately trying to kill you."<br>Troy, sighing, continued. "We used fake Ranger keys that Noah and Don created in place of our actual Ranger Keys." At the mention at their names, Noah and Don would high five each other.  
>Luka would step forth. "In other words, we fooled you! You never steal from a pirate!"<br>Marvelous looks at Troy as Troy nods to him as the two would stand, side by side. The others both stepped to the sides of their respective leaders and took out their ranger keys.  
>"Let's GO!"<br>Simultaneously, both groups of heroes transformed into their ranger modes.  
>"Gokai Red!"<br>"Gokai, Blue!"  
>"Gokai, Yellow!"<br>"Gokai, Green!"  
>"Gokai, Pink!"<br>"Goooookai, Silver!"  
>"Super Mega Force, Red."<br>"Super Mega Force, Blue!"  
>"Super Mega Force, Yellow."<br>"Super Mega Force, Green!"  
>"Super Mega Force, Pink!"<br>"Kaizoku Sentai, Gokaiger!"  
>"Power Rangers Super Mega Force!"<br>At the end of their roll call, the result of the massive morph caused a giant explosion as the rangers posed. Both teams would stand next to their counter parts in the order of Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, and Pink with Gai standing at the end.  
>"Let's make this showy!"<br>"Earth's Defenders never surrender!"  
>Flag, a bit nervous, would take a step back. "Well, about the ranger keys. And actually trying to kill you all? I was just joking about that!"<br>Each of them fired a shot from their firearms, blasting Flag causing him to stagger back. Flag, panting, decided to take out Basco's trumpet.  
>Marvelous was annoyed and he shot it out of his hands. "Don't mess with a pirate's loot."<br>Flag, running out of options, summoned his sky ship and jumped on. He began to fly away quickly. As Troy began to summon his sky ship, minions of the Zangyack and the Armada appeared. The rangers broke off, running blasting away at the various evil doers. The Pirates and Rangers walked to the chest containing all the keys. Upon it being opened, the keys returned to their rightful places, the teams regaining all of their transformations.

"Should we go after Flag Marvelous?" Gai asking as the last of the minions get up, charging at them. Marvelous yawns, hitting the Final Wave keys, the rest of the Gokaigers following as he would look at Troy.  
>"Leave him be. He learned his lesson." Troy would answer, the rangers hitting their Final Strike attack. The Final Wave and Strike attacks combined, creating a massive multi-color stream of energy, wiping out the last of the enemies as they would spin around, posing. They had won.<p> 


	5. Epilogue

-Epilogue.

The Gokai Sky Ship repaired, the Super Mega Rangers and the Pirate Sentai stood together, shaking hands.  
>"It was nice working with you. You know, you guys aren't that bad. For pirates I mean."<br>Marvelous smirked. "You do realize you guys are pirates as well, right?"  
>Troy raised an eyebrow. "We aren't pirates."<br>"But we do have a ship and cutlasses as weapons." Noah added.  
>Jake had an expression of excitement. "We are pirates!"<br>Suddenly, the Mega Rangers would receive a distress call from Gosei.

_~Rangers, there is an intruder in the HQ. I have recovered but you must get here immediately.~_

Marvelous would look to Troy.  
>"We'll go with them to, right Captain Marvelous-San?!" Gai asked excitedly.<br>Troy would nod and shortly afterwards, the two showed up at the cave to see a figure with black pants and jacket with magenta t-shirt waiting for them, a camera in hand.  
>"I am the Destroyer of Worlds." The stranger would say with a smile.<br>The rangers would tense up, getting in fighting stances as Marvelous would smirk.  
>"What do you want?"<br>The stranger would walk up in front of the group and take a picture, showing a photo of them all gathered here. "I was wondering how it would all end. Besides, I have something that belongs to them.  
>"Do you know this guy?" Troy asked?<br>Marvelous nods as a dimension barrier appeared. As it disappeared, it revealed a little, robotic figure.  
>"TENSOU!" The rangers would crowd around him, happy.<br>"I thought you were destroyed! It's so good to see you again."  
>The stranger would nod before turning around. "I figured you'd miss you friend so I brought him back. I wasn't too sure if you would want the talking head back but I decided to leave him there. Also, I repaired all the glass."<br>"Thank you…I don't believe I got your name?"  
>The stranger would begin to walk away. "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider." He would turn to face both the rangers and the sentai. "Remember that." A dimension barrier opened up and he walked through it, disappearing.<br>Gai grinned happily as Marvelous turned around. "It's his way of saying you're welcome." The Gokaigers would begin to walk out of the cave.  
>"Where are you going?" Emma asked.<br>"We're pirates! We go wherever we want to!" Luka answered back.  
>"After all, we are pirates." Don would say. Then they would leave, the rangers turning to face Gosei.<br>"So, what's next?"  
><em>~I am unsure. But we must be prepared.~<br>-Conclusion._


End file.
